The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the antiviral activity, safety and pharmacokinetics of ABT-538 in male and female HIV-infected patients when administered at various doses orally for 28 days. Other objectives include monitoring patients for emergence of ABT-538 resistant virus and further assessment of antiviral activity and safety in a double-blinded extension phase of the protocol.